We are proposing to develop an Immunology Core Laboratory within the UNC CFAR.[unreadable] The goal of the proposed Core will be to facilitate research within the UNC CFAR community including[unreadable] investigators at UNC Chapel Hill, Family Health International (FHI), Research Triangle Institute (RTI) and[unreadable] affiliated international investigators. This goal will be accomplished by the provision of: (1) a wide variety of[unreadable] laboratory services including specimen processing/storage/shipping, assessment of soluble mediators and[unreadable] antibodies, and assessment of phenotypic and functional parameters of the immune system; some of these[unreadable] services will be provided in collaboration with other investigators within and outside of UNC that offer[unreadable] specialized expertise and/or instrumentation not physically available within the core; (2) training in[unreadable] immunologic techniques to domestic and international investigators and their trainees; (3) consultation on the[unreadable] design and implementation of immunologic assays in HIV related studies; (4) management (collection,[unreadable] tracking, storage and provision) of plasma and whole blood cell pellet repositories; (5) acquisition,[unreadable] manipulation and provision of blood and/or blood components to basic investigators to facilitate basic[unreadable] science investigations of pathogenesis of and immune responses to HIV infection. The Core services[unreadable] provided will make a positive contribution to the UNC CFAR by extending the expertise previously available[unreadable] in the UNC ACTG-ISL to the entire CFAR membership as well as providing/facilitating access to new[unreadable] technologies, so as to promote basic, translational and clinical research at UNC.